The adventures of Sakura
by Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover
Summary: Debido a una persecución Sakura Haruno de 16 años terminó en problemas. Todo se oscureció. Al despertar se encuentra en un mundo inimaginable lleno de magia, monstruos y personas extrañas. Para descubrir el porque de su llegada y la forma de resolver su conflicto, la kunoichi se embarca en una gran aventura para ayudar a Simbad y su grupo en su meta. Pero no será tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, eh aquí otra loca idea. Espero sea mejor que la anterior. Disfruten! xD _

La guerra acaba de terminar y el conflicto entre Naruto y Sasuke por fin se había resuelto. Los héroes vuelven a sus aldeas felices pero a la vez tristes por los seres queridos que han perdido en esa horrible guerra. La aldea de Konoha estaba de luto. Cerca de la piedra donde yacían los nombres de los ninjas caídos en batalla, un funeral se estaba llevando a cabo. Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka… Neji Hyuga y muchos otros nombres mas colocados en las tumbas.

-Neji-nii-san, y los demás, descansen ya que se lo merecen. Hinata lloraba amargamente mientras a su lado Naruto estaba con la mirada gacha. Un silencioso respeto y pesar dominaba el ambiente del lugar, y el cielo gris lloraba con ellos. Luego de ese fatídico día la vida de todos había cambiado, pero aprenderían a vivir con ello y seguirían adelante. _

Dos meses después de que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, Sakura caminaba hacia el hospital para su turno diario. El mundo shinobi estaba en paz, así que las misiones últimamente no eran tan peligrosas, los ninjas que llegaban no tenían heridas muy graves y el trabajo no era tanto. Ella escuchó un ruido y miró hacia su izquierda. –Hehehe. Un niño de apariencia extraña salió corriendo y Sakura lo persiguió. –Hey, pequeño por qué te escapas de mi?

Al dar vuelta la esquina el niño había desaparecido. Preocupada mira hacia los lados y su vista se encuentra con un viejo templo que parecía clausurado. –Hn. La curiosidad la atacó de repente y entró al lugar. Mas al fondo se escuchaba una risa y una pequeña voz le dijo que la siguiera. –Etto, pequeño? Al llegar al lugar indicado por dicha voz una radiante luz ilumina el lugar y enceguece a la joven kunoichi. –Kya, pero que es esto?! Sus parpados le empiezan a pesar y siente que toda su energía está siendo drenada, no pudiendo resistir mas lanza un fuerte grito y cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Todo se vuelve negro.

Esta es una pequeña introducción, pero pronto subiré el primer capítulo :3. Es un crossover con la serie "MAGI" más específicamente años antes, durante la juventud de Simbad. Empezaré durante "The adventures of Simbad" y seguirá desde ahí. Voy a hacer lo que pueda qwq. Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien! Comenzaré rápidamente con lo que será el primer capítulo, ya que me han dicho que el prólogo fue demasiado corto, con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo la querida lectora. Yo no he quedado satisfecha con lo que hice, pero no tenía ideas en ese momento, aún así quise publicar esto para no olvidarme nunca de esta idea. Hare todo lo que pueda para que te guste a ti y a los demás Alice! Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto y MAGI no me pertenecen, solo el fic ;)

En la historia, el primer laberinto que fue descubierto fue en la frontera entre dos países del sur. Los ejércitos de Parthevia y Reim intentaron conquistarlo a como de lugar, sin embargo, lo intentaron mas de mil personas pero ninguna regresó. Hasta que llegó cierto joven…

-Oh!, es el puerto. –Es muy grande, si que hay muchas personas. –Después de todo es una frontera, probablemente ni el gobierno pueda llegar hasta aquí. En un buen y mal sentido, hagamos lo que debamos hacer y vayámonos.

Enseguida terminó de decir eso, la carreta fue rodeada de varios bandidos. –Si quieren seguir con vida, mas vale dejen todo lo que tengan. Parlotearon con esas horribles caras. –Ahhhhhh! Ayuda. –De nuevos esos ladrones. –Venir a este lugar sin guardaespaldas… -Que idiotas.

-Hermano, solo hay una mujer y una niña dentro. Una silueta se acercó a observar desde un techo. -Muy bien, nos llevaremos a las niñas también. Me encargaré de ustedes hehehe. -¿Qué hacemos con este? El que parecía ser el líder hizo una señal que indicaba que lo maten. –Detente! Los bandidos miraron extrañados hacia todos lados hasta que divisaron a alguien a lo lejos. Un niño? Debe ser una broma.

-Las personas y el mar, todos son iguales. Da una sonrisa confianzuda y salta. –No hay ninguna ola… que no pueda superar! Acertando una poderosa patada desde el aire, el joven empieza a pelear con los bandidos. Sorprendidos observaban como este los derrotaba fácilmente y sin un rasguño. En tan solo unos segundos ya había acabado y se desempolva las manos lanzado un suspiro. –Enserio muchas gracias! –Onii-chan eres muy fuerte! -Jej, yo solo vi sus olas. -¿Cómo podría agradecerte? –No tiene que hacerlo, por otro lado, están viajando sin un hombre a su lado? –Ha-hai, mi hermano y mi padre fueron llamados a la guerra.

-Ya lo sé, pueden contratarme. El trabajo no es mucho. Ya que la pesca está controlada y yo necesito trabajar. Mágicamente un aura rosada rodea al joven. –Además, no me gustaría que chicas tan hermosas como ustedes fueran lastimadas. Al instante las mujeres quedan flechadas y sus miradas se vuelven brillosas (¬-¬u). –Pero… de regreso utilizaremos la vía marina así que. –Ya veo. –Oh, pero si quieres puedes llevarte algunos de nuestros productos debido a tu ayuda, son muchas frutas frescas!

Al abrir la tapa del barril, se encontraron sorprendidos debido a que un extraño hombre se hallaba dentro y les devolvió la mirada asustado. –AH, no abra sin permiso! Arrebatándole la tapa a la mujer cerró el barril de nuevo. Segundos después se escuchan gritos. Cerca de ese lugar, cierta rosada despertaba con un inmenso dolor de cabeza. –I-itai. Al abrir los ojos tuvo que acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuándo regresa a su estado normal se da cuenta de su situación. Rápidamente se levanta temerosa de lo que pueda ver… oh no, dónde mierda estaba? –QUÉ? Esto no era para nada bueno, y estaba segura de ello. Y el santuario? Y la aldea? No reconocía a ninguna persona, estos a su vez le devolvían la mirada extrañados pero no hacían nada para intentar acercársele. _Seguramente no quieren problemas._ Decepcionada empieza a caminar tratando de orientarse pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea. Luego de unos minutos siente dos extrañas y poderosas energías a lo cual decide seguirlas. Deteniéndose inmediatamente ve a un hombre rubio y a un chico de cabello purpura hablando entre sí y comienzan a caminar fuera del lugar. _Por cierto, por qué el hombre rubio está rodeado de e_ x _trañas mariposas de luz?_ De eso se enteraría mas tarde pero primero iba a seguirlos.

-Soy Yunan, un viajero. Gracias por lo de hace un rato. -¿Por qué estabas dentro del barril? –Es que era un lugar tan oscuro y estrecho, que me sentía muy cómodo! Habla con una cara atontada. –Que raro es este tipo. Le dio escalofríos. Luego de un tiempo habían llegado a la casa de Simbad, por supuesto no sin antes jugar con los niños. –Wow, es muy oscura y estrecha, que cómoda. -…Eres un visitante? Bienvenido *cof cof cof* -Mamá! No te esfuerces, no te preocupes.

En la noche, dos hombres platicaban en la parte delantera de una carreta. –Ehh. Mira que venir hasta aquí a atrapar desertores, Parthevia parece a punto de caer. Por poco una lanza les da por atrás, asustados se dan la vuelta. –Guarden silencio, mas les vale callarse si es que aprecian sus vidas.

-Al día siguiente-

-Ohaio Simbad. –Ohaio Yunan. –Es temprano, ya vas a salir? –Si, ya que debo transportar paquetes en el puerto. Le da un plato de comida y empieza a dirigirse a la salida, se detiene. -¿Qué harás por ahora? –Haré un paseo por la aldea y luego voy a salir de nuevo. –Ya veo, puedes salir y entrar cuando quieras aquí, nos vemos. Sinbad se fue y en ese momento Yunan escucha hablar a la madre. –Te gusta? (n.n). Sorprendido la mira y la saluda cordialmente. –Buenos días, gracias por dejarme quedar. –No se preocupe… *cof cof*. El magi inmediatamente busca algo para darle de beber. –Se lo agradezco, y lamento hacer que se preocupe por mí. Nuestra kunoichi, que en ese momento estaba cerca, escucha analíticamente la conversación.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo enferma? –Así es, le he estado causando muchos problemas a ese chico, es muy amable, es igual a su padre. Él lo decía mucho, decía que Sinbad tenía una gran fuerza. Pero, por mi culpa está atado a esta aldea y eso me duele mucho. Ah, lamento contarte estas cosas. Por alguna razón, siento que puedo hablar con Yunan-san de lo que sea. -¿En serio? –Es por eso que, tengo un favor que pedirle, en caso de que le paso algo a Shin, por favor guíalo. La mirada del rubio y la kunoichi se entristecieron. –Es que, debes ser un viajero con mucha experiencia en la vida jejejeje, si su mamá le dice algo probablemente no le haga caso. A Sakura le salió una gota en la nuca, cómo cambió de humor el ambiente tan rápidamente? -Si está bien que sea yo, lo hare con gusto. Los dos se sonríen. Enseguida se escuchan unas pisadas que parecen muy apresuradas, a lo que por alguna razón Sakura se pone alerta. –Hay problemas! La mujer regulariza su respiración. –Hay un gran problema, Esra-san… Simbad está…!

-Soy el capitán de la armada imperial de Parthevia, Drakon. Debió haberte llegado una orden de acoplamiento al ejército. Ve allá en menos de tres días. -¿Y qué si no quiero? Ni bien termina de decir eso recibe brutalmente una patada en la cara. Hombres y mujeres se aterrorizan, mientras que no hacen nada más que mirar. Siguiendo al magi rubio, la pelirosa observa mezclada entre la gente con una mirada llena de seriedad. –Es una orden del ejército. Yunan se acerca a una mujer de la multitud. -¿Por qué lo golpean? –Shin se ha estado rehusando a la orden de acoplamiento, sin embargo, parece que ya han llegado. Un pequeño niño corre hacia uno de los soldados. -¿Qué le hacen a Shin-nii-chan? –Cállate. El pobre es pateado bruscamente y la de ojos verdes empieza a enojarse mientras trata de contenerse. _Están a punto de pagar lo que le hicieron a ese pequeño._

-Oi, espera, qué estás diciendo? Fuerza de trabajo? Qué crees que somos? –Tal como dije, el que la población se esfuerce por su país es algo normal. _Estoy a una gota de sacarle la mierda a este tipo. Si fuera Naruto ya les habría molido a golpes._ –Nosotros no somos instrumentos de guerra. Mi padre fue a la guerra y no regresó, al igual que todos los hombres en esa guerra! Sinbad aprieta su puño ensangrentado. –No entraré en el ejército! La gente lo apoyaba de acuerdo con lo dicho con el de ojos dorados. –Ca-capitán Drakon. El mencionado sonríe oscuramente. –Hn, Sinbad, dicen que tu madre aún vive. Sabes que las consecuencias de negarse se pueden extender a los padres, ah, y también debes saber del calabozo. Los magos de nuestro imperio revelaron que hay un poder dentro que supera la fuerza humana! Debemos quedarnos con ese poder a como de lugar.

 _Suficiente!_ Sakura agarró un rollo dentro de su pequeño bolso de armas y sacó una capa, era necesario proteger su identidad, se la puso y pasando entre la multitud dio fuertes pisadas. –Oi, idiota. Ella se hiso notar enseguida. Todos en el lugar incluido Simbad la miraron sorprendidos. –Enserio que tu actitud me está enfureciendo, necesitas que te den tu merecido. –Ehhh? Y a ti que te pasa mocoso? Quieres morir? El guardia se le acercó seguro de si mismo. Al intentar pegarle con su lanza, ella lo esquiva fácilmente y sin siquiera esforzarse le mete un puñetazo que lo hace besar el suelo y formar un pequeño cráter. Todos a su alrededor se asustaron menos Sinbad y Drakon que quedaron en shock. Antes de que pudiera atacar, el otro guardia estaba inconsciente.

Saliendo de su shock, la gente tomaba distancia y Drakon sentía por primera vez temor. Echándole una mirada venenosa agarra por el cuello de la ropa a sus dos guardias, alejándose del lugar.

-Mas tarde-

-El ser llamado por el ejército significa ir a la mazmorra. Decía Sinbad adhiriéndose los vendajes sin mirar a Yunan. –Es conocido como el agujero de la muerte. Este lo mira sorprendido y Sakura, del otro lado del peli purpura endurece su mirada. –Aún no puedo morir. Por mi madre y las personas de la aldea. -¿No puedes escapar del llamado no? –Lo viste hace un rato, si me escapo, puedo condenar a muerte o a trabajo forzado a todos. No podemos contradecir las órdenes del ejército. _Este país ya no da para mas._ –Bien, entonces debes ir a ese lugar. –Pero, te dije que… -Tú dijiste que este país está acabado, entonces debes volverte rey. _Hm, volverse rey? Aquí funcionan así?_ Solo necesitas cambiar a este país y a este mundo con tus manos. –Debe ser una broma. Sinbad da una sonrisa esperanzada. –Todas las personas y las olas son iguales, no hay ninguna ola que no pueda superar. Le aprieta el hombro. –Debes ir a ese lugar, ahí está el poder para ser un rey. -¿Para ser un rey? Ah. Yunan, quien eres tú? –Yo… no soy mas que un viajero. Yunan da un salto hacia la playa y desaparece. _Si de verdad hay un poder como ese, entonces lo haré mío. Si así puedo cambiar el mundo._

El futuro rey quedó mirando hacia el atardecer, hasta que se acuerda de algo. Ah, cierto, no le había prestado atención al extraño todo este tiempo. Se da la vuelta para encontrarse a una Sakura todavía encapuchada. –AHHHH TU, perdón me había olvidado de que estabas aquí, por cierto quien eres? La peli rosa casi se cae debido a su estupidez. _Mm, creo que puedo confiar en él, hay algo dentro suyo que me inspira confianza._ Después de pensarlo unos segundos, habló. –Mucho gusto, Sinbad me llamo Sakura. Se saca la capa mostrándose a si misma, y le dedica una sonrisa. Shin enseguida quedó petrificado. _Eh eh, cabello rosado, ojos esmeralda, decidida, linda figura y muy fuerte. Que linda._ –O-oi, me miras mucho. Un pequeño rosa adornó sus mejillas. –Oh, lo lamento, espera… cómo es que sabes mi nombre? La medic-nin se puso nerviosa mientras chocaba sus dedos. –Umm, te estuve siguiendo desde ayer. –QUÉ? Y no me di cuenta?

Momentos después, ella le explicó (con una mentira, que en parte era verdad) como había llegado allí, y conversaron un poco sobre trivialidades, pero aún así Shin no le creía del todo. _Algo me dice, que no es todo lo que le pasó._ Shin le dijo a Saku que la invitaba a su hogar, su madre los estaba esperando. Al llegar en la noche luego de la formalidad de presentarse, comieron en paz. –Madre. La mencionada lo miró. –Etto, no, no pasa nada. Sakura lo miró extrañada. El se dirigía hacia la pequeña cocina con su plato vacio. –Sinbad, ven aquí. Él miro la espada que su madre le mostraba. La peli rosa miró sin decir nada.

 _El escuadrón de elite fue eliminado. A un lugar como ese irán 100 tipos sin nada bueno, es decir que si hay una víctima de la familia Dragul la insatisfacción del pueblo será menor._ –Hn, pero aunque sea una familia famosa no somos mas que soldados, probablemente a mi hermano no le hubieran encargado nada como esto. Luego, se dio un tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado hoy. _Maldito quien quiera que seas!_ –Eso no es algo que deberías decir en el palacio, Dragul. –Serendine-sama! –Ha pasado un tiempo. Ese nombre es muy largo, puede llamarme Seren. La peli rosa le sonrió. –Ah, no. Ella dio un suspiro. –Incluso en estos casos eres tan serio. Y pensar que de niño eras como un hermanito con quien jugaba (xD). Bueno no importa, la conquista de esta mazmorra, es cierto que la harás tu? –Sí! –Ya veo. Drakon vuelve a bajar la cabeza. –Serendine-sama, desde pequeño me trató así como si fuera de su familia. Definitivamente le daré buenos resultados en la conquista del calabozo. No haré nada que pueda manchar su nombre!

-Dos días después-

-Así que él no ha venido? Bueno no importa que falten uno o dos niños. -¿A quién le llamas niño? Si tu también eres uno. Sinbad se hallaba mirado desde un poco mas arriba y a su lado se encontraba la misma figura encapuchada de la otra vez. –Escucha bien, me haré con el poder de la mazmorra, no te lo dejaré a ti! Solo hacen sufrir a la población, nunca lo tendrán! –Así es, y yo lo ayudaré. Sakura vitoreó a su lado. _Seguro que Naruto haría lo mismo._ Enseguida los dos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, encontrándose con el magi. –Yunan! –Es ese, chicos. Esa es la verdadera entrada a la mazmorra. Hablaba dirigiéndose hacia el portal situado en la puerta. Si entras y al final no consigues conquistar la mazmorra, no podrán regresar. ¿Están preparados? –Hai! _Definitivamente._ El rubio los miró tranquilo, sin duda eran especiales, y esa chica Sakura, tenía un buen presentimiento.

 _FLASHBACK: -Sinbad, ven aquí. Lleva esto. –La espada de mi padre. –Shin ya deja de cuidarme a mi. El chico la miró sorprendido, Sakura seguía en silencio.-No he hecho mas que causarte problemas, pero, ya lo has encontrado no? Algo que solo puede hacer tu, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tu padre también hubiera querido eso, mamá estará bien, ahora las personas de alrededor la ayudaran. Por eso ve. Con una mirada decidida, el se acercó y tomó la espada. –Mamá. FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Gracias. Yunan, nos veremos luego! Y se adentraron dentro del portal con una gran sonrisa. –Ejército, avancen! Drakon mandó, a lo que los soldados pegaron un grito de guerra y avanzaron junto a él.

-DENTRO DE LA MAZMORRA- Sakura y Sinbad abrieron los ojos. _Una luz?_ _Qué es esto? Siento como si pudiera tocarlo._ Ellos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con la cabeza. Ella habló. -¡¿Este lugar?! Corrieron y… la vista los dejó sorprendidos. –Esto es? La mirada del peli purpura se iluminó. –La mazmorra!

Yaaaayyy! Listo, hacer esta pequeña parte me costó horas, he decidido que seguiré la trama normal de la serie de Sinbad, solo que con varias cosas cambiadas debido a la aparición de Sakura en su mundo. Un capítulo mío, equivale a uno de la serie. Mas tarde voy a empezar con el manga de esta maravillosa serie, de la cual también tendré que ver los capítulos uno por uno, de nuevo, ya que me olvidé varias cosas. En fin, espero que a alguien por lo menos le haya gustado y nos vemos mas adelante :3 Matta ne-


	3. Chapter 2: El djinn Baal

**Holaaaaa, estoy con vida y por fin me inspiré para seguir esta historia, espero les guste por que de ahora en adelante me basaré en el manga!**

Ya llevaban unos minutos explorando la torre, en verdad se veía más grande por dentro que por fuera. Simbad y Sakura entraron primero pero al parecer la noción del tiempo fue distorsionada en este lugar ya que les costó despertar de esa ensoñación en la que estaban.

Mirando fijamente el lugar se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos, dragones volando y escupiendo fuego hacia los hombres del ejercito de Parthevia estaban rondando por todo el lugar. Gritos desgarradores e intentos de lucha en vano para terminar calcinados por el ardiente fuego anaranjado de las bestias era el ambiente del lugar, dando a entender lo peligroso que es. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera es la mitad del camino si querían recibir ese poder para convertirse en rey _de parte de Simbad obviamente_.

" _No se dejen intimidar!"._ Drakon intentaba animar inútilmente a sus soldados para que luchen _ **.**_ Algo que resultó no servir para nada ya que el mismo se estaba acobardando ante esas bestias. _Co-cómo puede ser? El ejercito de Parthevia está cayendo fácilmente, los soldados uno a uno. Nunca había visto algo así antes._

El cuerpo del peli verde queda paralizado del miedo, uno de los dragones está apunto de devorarlo. "SHANNARO". El dragón es golpeado por Sakura y cae al suelo noqueado. No está demás decir que no solamente el príncipe, si no el futuro rey quedaron boquiabiertos por tal hecho, pero Simbad reaccionar rápidamente pensando que no hay tiempo para preguntarle a la chica sobre sus habilidades, debían escapar después de todo. "Oye estás bien? Ven con nosotros, es mejor que quedarse aquí. Encontré un pequeño túnel que servirá". Drakon anonadado por la ayuda de estas dos personas que no mucho tiempo le dijeron que no lo dejarían tomar el poder del rey, decide seguirlos a pesar de todo preguntándose por que lo ayudan.

Por otro lado se estaba poniendo pálido. "Que te pasa? Estás bien? No pareces muy agradecido que digamos". Sakura pregunta de forma simple. "Cállate loca, tener que ser salvados por unos niños… impensable!". _L-loca?_ Una venita saltó en la frente de la pelirosa. A Simbad le salía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. "Qué dices? Si tu también eres un niño".

"Un niño? Que insolente, para que sepas, yo soy el hijo legitimo de la familia Dragul, un clan de generales Parthevianos. El hijo del general Draguliel Henrius Nodomis Pertegomidus! Dragul Nol Henrius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid os Kortanon, recuerda eso". Dice orgullosamente el príncipe. La peli rosa y el peli purpura quedaron con una cara no entender nada de lo que dijo. "Are? Es muy largo, mejor te llamarás Drakon".

"QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? CÓMO PUDISTE ABREVIAR MI NOMBRE DE ESA FORMA?". Ni bien termina de gritar él, se escuchan unos gritos más lejos, al parecer unos soldados sobrevivieron al ataque de los dragones. "Maldición porqué esta puerta no se abre? Si tan solo se abriera podrimos salir". Drakon, nervioso, quiere ir a salvar a esos soldados. "Tonto, espera! No ves que ya es demasiados tarde? No es así Saku- eh?".

Sin siquiera pestañear, la kunoichi ya se había lanzado para rescatar a esos desgraciados hombres, sin darse cuenta que su capa se desacomoda dejando ver su rostro. Evitando el fuego de los dragones, los saca del camino agarrándolos por el cuello. El fuego los rozó levemente pero fuera de eso estaban bien. _Esa mujer sin dudas estaba loca._

" _G-gracias". Muy difícilmente,_ el príncipe le agradece por haber salvado a sus soldados. "No hay de que, me alegra poder ayudar en algo". Sakura también estaba feliz con ella misma, sus entrenamientos de agilidad con la hokague por fin dieron frutos. Sin darse cuenta ella estaba sonriendo por el agradecimiento, y dos chicos en ese lugar quedaron asombrados por su sonrisa.

Cambiando de tema, Simbad puso una mirada seria. "Hemos tenido suerte esta vez, pero la próxima no será tan fácil. Un golpe directo puede volvernos cenizas en un instante. Nos están poniendo a prueba en esta torre".

Drakon les ordeno a sus hombres que se resguardaran y esperaran a que el consiguiera el poder por el que vinieron en primer lugar, estrictamente les dijo que por nada del mundo se movieran y les deseo suerte. Ellos le preguntaron por qué no podían acompañarlo y él les dice que no estarían seguros de esa forma, pero no les quería decir que era porque no se sentía capaz de poder protegerlos cuando haga falta.

"Simbad, verdad?". El chico asiente. "Y tú cómo te llamas?". Ahora era el turno de nuestra peli rosa de responder. "Eh, me llamo Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto". Con un asentimiento, les dice que es hora de moverse. No será bueno quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más. "De ahora en adelante serán mis subordinados, no hago algo como esto a menudo así que enorgullézcanse".

 _Qué? Y luego yo soy la loca. Este tipo se merece una gran golpiza._ "Ahora vayan a investigar esa puerta". "Hm, es por eso que no me gustan los estúpidos militaristas". Dice Simbad con una mirada irritada. El partheviano responde descontento. "Te atreves a desafiarme? A mí, tu oficial al mando? Debí haberte mandado a matar cuándo no respondiste al llamado del ejercito!".

"No seas arrogante, no vengas con esa mierda de nuevo me escuchaste? Eres un agrandado y estúpido militar. Acaso ya olvidaste cuantos acaban de morir aquí?". Oh oh, esto se estaba poniendo feo, hay que detener esa estúpida pelea, y eso es lo que Sakura pensaba hacer. "Oi oi oi, cálmense". La kunoichi les pega un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno. _Oh, rayos ni que fueran Naruto y Sasuke._

"Mujer pero como te atreves?. Hmp, está bien. Si ustedes no se van a mover lo haré yo, después de todo no se puede esperar mucho de un par de campesinos antimilitaristas". Y tal como dijo el chico se fue solo, pasando desapercibido a través del camino infestado de dragones. Simbad y Sakura también empezaron a moverse, ya no servía de nada quedarse ahí, lo más lógico sería intentar abrir la puerta que estaba un poco más adelante de ellos.

… Con Drakon …

Investigando la puerta, observa que hay dos ranuras circulares como si algo con esa forma pudiera incrustarse en ellas. Pero qué será?

Pronto divisa a lo lejos entre las bestias voladoras un cofre el cual arriba de este se encontraban dos esferas. Eso debe ser. Lo más rápido posible corre hacia esos dos orbes para luego incrustarlos en la puerta sin importar haber provocado la ira de los dragones del lugar. "Si, encajan, ahora la puerta se abrirá!". Pero la puerta no mostró el más mínimo afán de abrirse. _Por qué? Se supone que estos dos orbes eran la llave, porque no funciona? Oh dios por favor ábrete!_ Dándose cuenta de su peligrosa situación, gira su cabeza para ver a los monstruos detrás de él.

Aceptando su horrible destino, decide desenvainar su espada para luchar hasta sus últimos momentos. "Hasta que mi vida esté totalmente desgastada, lucharé como el soldado que soy".

GYAAAAAAAAA. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una espada se incrustó en el dragón y un puño se estrella contra su cara derrotándolo al instante. "Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos rápidamente Drakul-san". Le guiña un ojo la oji jade. "Escucha, esta es la segunda vez que te he sacado de una me entendiste?". Simbad parecía furioso.

En la puerta, los orbes parecían brillar, tal vez es el momento de que la puerta por fin se abra. "Simbad, porque me salvaron? Es decir, yo soy hijo de la familia Drakul que ha producido generales por generaciones. Al volverme general a los 14 años eh tomado esta gran responsabilidad y ya estaba preparado para morir por eso. Morir en la batalla es el honor de un soldado así que… mátame.

Sakura estaba preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo, pero en cierto punto lo entendió. Sentirse débil, no poder cumplir con tu deber. Y no solo eso, no poder ayudar a tu gente. Ella también quería morir de una forma honorable para un ninja, que es pelear muriendo. Pero como médico entendió que si moría ya no podría ayudar a su gente. El médico es el último de su equipo que debe morir, ya que si el muere antes no podrá sanar a sus compañeros. Por eso decidió entrenar con la mejor médico del Konoha, su maestra Tsunade para capacitarse en técnicas de sanación y defensa para poder hacer todo lo posible y ayudar. Por eso cambió su visión del mundo… su perspectiva. Y más después de la guerra dónde cientos de ninjas murieron a causa del enemigo.

"Qué despreciable". Dijo Simbad. "Oye, te haré una pregunta… si tu mueres ahora… acaso no estarías rompiendo tu promesa?". "Eh?". "Es decir, le dijiste a esos hombres que volverías, que será de ellos cuándo se den cuenta que les mentiste? No debes morir Drakul-san. Si lo haces, sería despreciable que no hayas intentado sobrevivir para ayudar a tu reino como tu tanto quieres. Acaso no tienes alguien con quién volver?". Sakura lo mira triste, inevitablemente como si se estuviera viendo a un espejo.

"Yo…". "Sabes… yo también tengo gente con la que quiero volver, y no quiero fallarles por qué no me lo perdonaría". Luego de eso decide no seguir hablando.

"Ella tiene razón. Morir por tu país… eso salvará al rey? A los soldados? A los aldeanos?... No me jodas". Con una tétrica mirada, Simbad desvía el ataque de los monstruos. "Sabes? Un país es un lugar donde los aldeanos pueden vivir. Una Parthevia que abandona a sus habitantes no debería existir!". Rompiendo los orbes, la puerta por fin se abre completamente.

El príncipe se queda petrificado ante la fortaleza de esos dos chicos. "Oye Drakon vas a venir? O acaso me vas a pedir patéticamente de nuevo que te mate?". Su sonrisa, su mirada y sus palabras inspiraron de nuevo al peli verde a levantarse, sin duda ese es el poder de un verdadero rey.

 _Pensé que solo era un chico impudente pero… analiza la situación con gran claridad… y cada vez toma la decisión correcta. Y ella… me recuerda a Serendine-sama, una mujer segura de si misma, seguro llegará muy lejos. Es extraño, cuando estoy con ellos siento que no puedo perder!_

Sakura con una sonrisa de lado sigue su propia batalla, ese niño solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, porque estaba segura de que era alguien bastante fuerte. "Qué te pasa Simbad, estas exhausto por solo correr un poco?". "Lo mismo digo, no estás temblando de miedo solo por ser mordido por un dragón, verdad Drakon?". "Hm, qué dijiste?".

 _Y ahí van de nuevo, son un par de tontos… tal como ellos dos._ "Hmph, lo hiciste muy bien para un mocoso como tú, eso lo reconozco, aunque debo admitir que al lado de Haruno te quedas muy por detrás". "Hehehe, y tú tienes un buen juego de huesos para ser un mocoso militar consentido. Pero por otro lado no le llegas ni a los talones a Sakura! Mira que ella ni siquiera está cansada".

"Si no se callan ahora van a terminar 10 metros bajo tierra entendieron? Yo entrené por años para tener estos resultados, así que ustedes mocosos más vale que no mueran por qué no se los voy a perdonar". Sakura ardía en llamas, en verdad a ella no le gusta presumir pero a veces hay que hacerlo para poner a la gente en su lugar. Estos chicos todavía tienen mucho por lo que pasar. "Oh y por cierto, Drakon-san no olvides que yo fui quien le dió una paliza a tus soldados la otra vez".

Los tres, ahora dos de ellos asustados (aunque Drakon nunca lo admitiría) siguieron con su camino durante un tiempo. Llegan a un almacén que parecía albergar muchos tesoros. "Pero que es este lugar, parece un almacén de tesoros, incluso el ambiente es diferente de antes… Simbad no toques cosas tan descuidadamente!.

 _Piggiiiii demasiado tarde… "_ Oh lo siento, ya lo hice". La lámpara que él tocó comienza a brillar con un símbolo extraño en ella.

" **Quién es el que se convertirá en Rey?".** Una gruesa voz se escucha por todo el lugar y de la lámpara empieza a emerger algo. Un gran ser azul _desde la vista de Sakura_ al parecer un genio con un gran cabello largo, cuernos sobresaliente y un collar con una medalla se dirige hacia ellos preguntando quién será el próximo soberano de estas tierras.

" **Mi nombre es Baal, el djinn de la ira y los héroes".**

 **YYYyyyyyy vamos a dejarlo ahí, en fin díganme si les gustó que ya pronto voy a subir otro capitulo :3 nos vemos. Un saludo Haruno~**


End file.
